Too Many Broken Hearts 2
by XxLuv2LaughxX
Summary: The 2nd chapter! ENJOY


**Too Many Broken Hearts**

Starring:

Zac Efron

Ashley Tisdale

Vanessa Hudgens

Lucas Grabeel

Monique Coleman

Corbin Bleu

And Jared Murillo

(RECAP!)

So Jashley and Zanessa broke up! (A/N YAY!)

Zac had to tell Ashley something about the night that they broke up!

And Jared and Vanessa are planning some kind of revenge!

What are they planning and what does Zac have to tell Ashley?

Find out now!

Zac: Ashley I have to tell you something about the night we broke up!

Ashley: well what is it?

Zac: remember when……. (Flash back)

Ashley: Hey Zaccie!

Zac: Hey Ash!

(They kissed)

(Jared saw them and came over)

Jared: hey guys hey Ashley!

Zac: (annoyed) hey

Ashley: hey Jared

Jared: So whats up?

Zac and Ashley: Not much

Jared: Hey Zac can you leave me and Ashley alone to talk?

Zac: again NO!

Jared: what?

Ashley: Zaccie it's just talking

Zac: yea I know but he is always like stalking us whenever we go out! Haven't you noticed?

Ashley: well yea

Jared: Well Zac I just wanna talk to her!

Zac: NO!

(Zac and Jared get into a fight so Zac and Ashley decided to break up)

Zac: Ashley I am sorry!

Ashley: no Zac it's over!

(End of flash back)

Ashley: yea I remember that

Zac: well I was wondering can we start all over you know like as a couple?

Ashley: I don't know Zac I mean I just broke up with Jared!

Zac: Please I regretted everything I did that night!

Ashley: well…..

Zac: and besides I just broke up with Vanessa too!

Ashley: Vanessa… Zac she is my best friend or ex friend!

Zac: so can we start all over?

Ashley: yea I guess!

Zac: Yea! I mean cool I guess

Ashley: (giggles) you are so funny!

Monique: hey guys! Are you guys….

Ashley: MoMo we're going out again!

Monique: OMG that is so cool!

Corbin: Whoa congratulations dude!

Lucas: yea!

Ashley: Lucas do you like Vanessa?

Lucas: (lying) no!

Ashley: really? Because I see you looking at her like you look at someone when you like that someone!

Everyone: HUH?!

Ashley: never mind!

Monique: hey what happened to Vanessa and Jared?

Ashley: they both ran off because all of us got into a fight!

(With Vanessa and Jared)

Vanessa: I can't believe them!

Jared: I know!

Vanessa: we need to plan revenge!

Jared: yea!

Vanessa: how about we do this……

(Twenty minutes later)

Jared: great plan!

Vanessa: I know let's start tonight

(Jared and Vanessa go back to MoMo's)

Vanessa: hey guys we're really sorry

Jared: yea we are!

Vanessa: I mean its okay I guess we just weren't meant to be!

Zac: we forgive you guys

Ashley: yea!

Zac: oh yea me and Ashley are dating again!

Vanessa: (Jealous) GREAT!

Jared: Yea!

Vanessa: Ashley can we talk for a while?

Ashley: sure!

(With Ashley and Vanessa)

Vanessa: So let's go outside and go for a ride in this van!

Ashley: okay?

Vanessa: (pushes Ashley in the van and locks the door A/N she put a big fire in the car) SUCKER! THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY MAN! (Walks away)

Ashley: HELP! HELP! THERE IS A FIRE IN HERE!

Vanessa: (inside) hey guys again

Zac: where is Ashley?

Vanessa: oh she just went for a walk she will be back soon! (Under breath) try never

Jared: hey Zac um can we talk?

Zac: sure!

Jared: you do know that Ashley is dating Ryan Sheckler right?

Zac: What?

Jared: (pushes him into a big deep ditch A/N they are outside) PHYC!

Zac: HOLY SH!T

Jared: SUCKER SAY GOOD BYE TOO ASHLEY FOREVER!

(With Ashley)

Ashley: HELP! (Almost out of breath) (Silently) help…………..

OH NO!

Zac and Ashley could be gone forever!

Why is Ashley getting so quiet?

Why would Jared and Vanessa do something this mean?

Will Ashley and Zac ever be saved?

Were Zac and Ashley really meant to be?

What about the others will they ever hear Ashley or Zac speak again or will they even find out?

What will happen to Vanessa and Jared will they flee or will they lie and say they had nothing to do with it?

So many questions!

These questions will be answered in the next chapter of Too Many Broken Hearts!

P.S. I decided not to make the next and final chapter of the Fast and Dangerous SORRY! (


End file.
